


Kirika's Super Ultra Romance Plan, Dess!

by Spidder



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidder/pseuds/Spidder
Summary: After finding out Chris is having romance troubles, Kirika and Shirabe take upon the task of helping her with them! A HibiMikuChris fic feat KiriShira.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki/Yukine Chris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

Kirika and Shirabe sat in the break room of the SONG submarine, watching the cubes slowly fall on the nearby wall's animated wallpaper. They'd just finished up their daily training with the other girls, and were now finishing up their lunches.

Shirabe seemed to have something on her mind, however. She slowly poked at her spaghetti with a fork, having already pulled out all the meatballs and eaten them.

"Hey, Shirabe…"

"Mm?" Shirabe didn't even look up from her noodles.

"Something on your mind? You're not eating." Kirika leaned over, and patted Shirabe's head.

"Ah- am I not? Oh, I guess I was busy thinking about something… it's nothing very serious, though. Simply distracting."

"Yeah, and?" Kirika bapped Shirabe's head lightly, causing her to look up. She opened her mouth, looked to the side, closed it, and then opened it again.

"Do you think Chris has been acting kind of… weird recently?"

"Weird? No, I haven't noticed." Kirika responded, placing her hand on her chin in thought.

"She seems like she was having trouble focusing in training, like she was distracted by something…"

Kirika snapped her fingers. "Maybe it's Miku, dess? Now that she has her gear, she's able to train with us. Chris probably isn't used to it."

Shirabe shook her head, absentmindedly twirling her fork. "I don't think it's that. It was kind of different… like she couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering. She almost didn't see my saw blade coming for our combo move."

"That's dangerous, dess!" Kirika slapped her palms on the table. "She can be getting herself hurt like that…"

But then, Kirika had an idea. "You know what this means, Shirabe."

"Eh?"

"I think it's time for us to break out the spy glasses, and get to the bottom of this mystery!" She stood in her chair, pointing dramatically. "Nothing can stop us from making Chris feel better, dess!"

Shirabe giggled, and rested her chin on her hands, looking into Kirika's eyes. "You never fail to make me smile, Kiri-chan."

Kirika stumbled off her chair, blushing profusely. "E-eh!? Where'd that come from? You're much cuter anyways! I mean, um, let's go find Chris!"  
She dashed into the hallway without another word. Shirabe smiled, and followed after her.

-

Chris, for her own part, was tucked away in a blanket in her house, playing video games and eating order-out pizza. She hears a knock on her door, and pauses the game.

“Ah, who is it? Come in, I’m too cozy to get up.”

Kirika and Shirabe entered, serious looks on their faces. They sat down on either side of chris, and crossed their arms.

“H-hey! What’s going on? This feels like an interrogation…”

Kirika spoke up first. “We know something’s troubling you, Chris! And as your reliable friends, we’ve come to your aid, dess!”

Shirabe nodded. “We can’t have you getting distracted in the middle of a fight. You’ve been spacing out during mission briefings, too…”

Chris blushed, and leaned forward grumpily. “Y-you two! Stop stickin’ your noses where they don’t belong! And, besides, I’m supposed to be the mature, reliable one, here! Don’t go tryin’ to fix my problems for me, OK?” 

“So you do have a problem…” Shirabe replied.

“W-Well, maybe I do, maybe I don’t, it’s none of your business, OK?”

“Chris…” Kirika turned to look at Chris, her worry written on her face.

“D-don’t give me that face!”

“...”

Chris finally relented, not being able to withstand Kirika’s most powerful of techniques - the puppy dog eyes.

“I - fine. But just to get you two off my backs. It’s…” She sighs, and looks away. “God, I’m gonna sound so stupid. It’s… about.... Ugh. It’s about... “

Kirika butted in. “It’s about the fact you don’t know how to cook?” She was quickly whapped with a pillow. 

“Shut up, go away!” Chris yelled, embarrassed. “And no, I do know how to cook! I just choose not to.”

Shirabe raised her hand. “Because you’re lazy.”

“No! It’s a…” She blushed and looked away. “It’s a romance thing, OK? Jeez. There. I said it, now leave me alone.”

Kirika and Shirabe gasped in unison. “Romance!? Ooh, ooh! Tell us, who is it? Is it…”

“I’m not telling who it is, OK? Now you two know what the problem is, so can you… chill with the questions for a bit? I’ll figure it out on my own. You two don’t need to spare the trouble.” She gives Kirika and Shirabe headpats, and got smiles from the two in return.

“Alright, Chris! We’ll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day!” They turned, and exited the room, closing the door behind them. As soon as it was shut and they were down the hall, Shirabe turned to Kirika.

“She won’t figure it out on her own.”

Kirika shook her head. “No way, dess.”


	2. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the HibiMikuChris fic! Elfnein learns what it's like to be a noodle, and Chris rotates.

One Day Later

Kirika and Shirabe lay on their shared bed in the apartment, browsing their phones and generally just enjoying being with each other. Kirika was the first to break the silence.

"So, I have an idea for how we can help Chris."

"Mhm?" Shirabe turned to face Kirika, draping an arm over her chest.

"The first step is to figure out who she's crushing on. Here's what I think… we could arrange a day out with all of us, and then pair Chris up with all the girls in order. Then, we watch, and see who she has the strongest reaction to!"

Shirabe nodded. "That could work. You're smart, Kiri-chan. Just one of the reasons you're the best girlfriend ever."

“Shirabe, you’re gonna make me blush! And besides, the plan isn’t done… I need an idea for where to take us all.”

Shirabe rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Hm… somewhere that has plenty of opportunities for connection, and close contact… how about the amusement park?”

“Oooh, that’s perfect, dess! Just imagine… the thrill of the roller coasters, the beauty of the ferris wheel, winning overpriced plushes for the ones you love…”

“Yeah. It’s the perfect romantic stop.” Shirabe sat up, swinging her legs out of bed. “I’ll text everyone, and let them know.”

-

moongoddess: How does a trip to the amusement park with everyone sound? Kirika would be coming as well.

bikki: of course! that would be really fun!

ZenbuZenbu: sure, i could use a trip out of the house

TsubasaKazanari: I believe it would be an enjoyable experience. Count me in.

babyeinstein: ooh, i’ve never been to an amusement park before!! i’d love to!

NotHatsune: If Hibiki’s going, I will too. Of course, I’ll be happy to see you all, as well!

momria: Unfortunately i have a rehearsal to do. Be safe, everyone! Don’t go on more rides than your stomach can handle.

TsubasaKazanari: Maria, have you ever been on a rollercoaster in your life? I will have to take you on our own, some time. We can go on the ferris wheel as well, just the two of us.

ZenbuZenbu: save the flirting for dms 

-

Four Hours Later  
“Oh, fifty bottles of beer on the wall, fifty bottles of beer… take one down, pass it around, fourty-nine bottles of beer.”

Chris sat in the back of the helicopter, glaring at Hibiki, who was singing to her heart’s content. Miku sat beside Hibiki, leaning against her shoulder happily. Kirika and Shirabe sang along. Elfnein hummed the tune, looking at something on her phone.

“Who decided we were going to take the helicopter anyways?” Chris spoke up, interrupting the singing.

Miku turned to reply, poking her head over the top of the chair. “Genjurou heard about the trip, and decided that he would pay, since it was a “valuable team bonding exercise.” His words.”

“Well, guess I better thank the old man, though he really didn’t have to go to this expense…” Chris grumbled.

Kirika, meanwhile, took the pause in the singing to turn to Shirabe. She leaned over, and whispered in her ear. “I’m kind of glad Maria wasn’t able to make it. It would be kind of weird if Chris was crushing on her…”

“Same here, Kiri-chan. We’ll just take her out somewhere else, as apology.”

“Ok, everyone out! Have a nice day at the amusement park!” Aoi yelled from the cockpit. “And bring back something cute to decorate the command room with!”

“We will!” Hibiki yelled back, before hopping out of the helicopter and on to the ground.The others followed after her, thanking Aoi for the flight.

As they entered, Shirabe gathered everyone up, and proposed her idea. “We should all split up into groups, and we can go on the rides in different orders - and then meet up at the end, and go down to the fair.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Tsubasa nodded. “How should we divide up the groups?”

“I have to be with Miku!” Hibiki shouted. Miku nodded.

“As if we’d ever split you two lovebirds up.” Chris replied, crossing her arms. “I’ll go with them as well.” Shirabe and Kirika glanced at each other. “Alright, I guess that leaves Tsubasa to come with us. Elfnein, which group do you want to go with?”

“Hmm... “ She looked at both groups. “I’ll go with you two and Tsubasa first, and then go with Miku, Hibiki, and Chris after the first couple rides.”

Miku nodded. “That seems fair.”

Hibiki took Chris’s hand, and pulled her along. “We gotta go on all the most fun rides, Chris! You ever been on the egg scrambler?”

Chris blushed, and followed after Hibiki, although she tried to hide her blush with a grumpy look. “I’m not so sure I want my eggs scrambled, thanks.”

“It’ll be fun, c’mon!” Hibiki responded, with a smile. Chris just blushed harder.

Miku looked apologetically at the rest of the group. “Well, I should go catch up before I lose them. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“It’s ok! See you soon, Miku!” Kirika waved back at her, as Miku jogged off to catch up with her girlfriend.

-

“So, Elfnein, which ride do you want to go on first?” Tsubasa asked, holding the small girl’s hand. Elfnein gazed around at the various sights, before settling on…

“Ooh! That giant funnel… it looks like a giant Nagashi Somen slide!”

Shirabe looks at where she’s pointing. “Do you mean the waterslide?”

“A waterslide, dess? But we didn’t bring any swimsuits…” Kirika frowns.

“It’s ok, Kiri-chan! This is a special sort of waterslide. You ride a boat down it and never go in the water, so you don’t need a swimsuit. You might get a little wet, though.”

“Fine by me, dess!”

Elfnein was practically hopping up and down with excitement. “Finally, I can feel what it’s like to be a noodle, and unlock the true secret of nagashi somen!”

Tsubasa smiled at her. “Hopefully Hibiki won’t be waiting at the bottom, bowl in hand…”

Elfnein giggled, and they headed up the stairs to the slide.

-

Hibiki and Miku sat on either side of Chris, as Miku pulled down the bar keeping them locked into the ride.

“Ugh… I’ve never been on one of these before, how fast does it go?”

“Really fast!” Hibiki replied, clearly excited. She sat on the outside seat.

“Ah.” Chris steeled herself, but suddenly felt a hand on her leg. Miku leaned over, and smiled at her.

“It’ll be fun! We’re here to keep you safe, Chris.”

Chris blushed fiercely. Before she had much time to react, however, the ride started. The forces of the spinning ride pushed her against Hibiki, and Miku against her. The excitement of the ride, combined with the feeling of people pressed up so close to her, was a feeling she hadn’t really felt before. It was… really fun! She started laughing along with Hibiki as the ride accelerated, and felt Miku holding tightly on to her. Ah, she really did love these two… Eventually, however, the ride came to a close, and her euphoria died down. She got off, and stepped outside of the boundaries of the ride.

“Um, Chris?” Miku spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“You’re still holding on to me.”

“AH? Am I?” Indeed she was, an arm wrapped around Miku’s. She jumped away, and apologized profusely, but Miku cut her off.

“It’s ok, Chris. I didn’t really mind.”

“I don’t either!” Hibiki chimed in. “I can tell that you two are really close! And so are you and me, I hope!” She grinned.

Chris blushed, and looked away. “Um… I’m kind of a little overstimulated after that ride. Can we go do something calmer?”

“How about the ferris wheel?” Hibiki suggested.

“Sure, that would be nice.” Miku backed her up.

“Sure, the ferris wheel works. Just don’t get too lovey dovey next to me, you two.” Chris said. However, she was hiding that… really, she was just jealous. They were so perfect together… her thoughts of love for them were so selfish. Every time they acted… like that, she couldn’t help but get a little upset. It was really selfish of her, huh?  
Eventually, they arrived at the ferris wheel. Hibiki must have noticed her poor mood, because she sidled up next to her, smiling. “Chriiiiis?”

“Ah! Sorry, I must have gotten lost in my thoughts.” Chris snapped out of her spiral. Right, today was a fun day with friends. She wouldn’t let her own thoughts get in the way.’’

Hibiki got a little bit closer, and gave her a hug. “You look down. What’s up?”

“Don’t worry about it, OK? It’s not your fault.” She looked at Hibiki, and smiled. “I’ll work through it.”

“If you say so... Well, our cart’s here. Let’s get on! You’ll love the view, Chris.” Hibiki led Chris onto the ferris wheel, and Miku followed after. Hibiki and Miku looked at each other, and nodded. The three of them sat down.

-

“That was really fun! I think I understand amusement parks now!” Elfnein spun in a small circle after they got off the ride, happy to have done something new. Kirika and Shirabe held hands as they walked around, looking for the next ride. Tsubasa smiled slightly, enjoying the sun and the time out with her friends. She never got to do anything like this when she was young, so every moment like this was one she treasured.

Elfnein pointed out a new thing that caught her eye. “Hey, what’s that big circle?”

“That’s the ferris wheel! It lifts you up to the top in one of those little baskets, and you get a really good view, dess! It’s also really romantic.” Kirika explained.

“Should we try it? I’ve never been on one.” Tsubasa mentioned, thoughtfully.

Shirabe nodded. “That sounds like a good idea to me.” She turned to Kirika, and whispered… “Plus, I think I saw Hibiki, Miku, and Chris getting in line just ahead of us.”

Kirika grinned, and got in line. “Then let’s not waste time!”

They got in their seats, and began the ride up to the top. Kirika and Shirabe were subtly watching the basket above theirs, when…

“Kiri-chan?”

“I see it, Shirabe… what are they doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone who leaves comments and kudos! it inspires me to write more fluff just for you. next time. .. ... .. .. .. .. . gay


	3. its gay

Chris dangled her arm out the side of the cart, resting her head on her hand. She stared into the horizon, thoughts twirling around in her head. Why did these two dummies make her feel the way she did? The feeling of Miku pressed against her, arms wrapped together, and feeling Hibiki's strong body support them, the three of them giggling as the wind rushed through their hair… she couldn't get it out of her head! It was like their sunshine had shone into her life through the clouds, pushing away the shadows and rain.

She sighed, looking into the clouds. That's all it was… a brilliant light, shining from above. She could get close, and bask in its embrace… but she could never truly reach it. They were so close… how would she ever try to join them? She'd just ruin her relationship with them, and hurt them… just like she hurt everyone she loved. Her introspection was cut short, however, by the subjects of her thoughts.

"Chris? Are you still with us?" Miku asked, looking at her in worry. "You've been staring out the side of our cart for a good two minutes."

"Yeah! We came here to hang out with you, of course!" Hibiki said, leaning forwards to smile at Chris.

"Wh-Me?" Chris responded, eyes widening. "Like, me personally?"

Hibiki startled, and blushed. "Well, no, you and everyone too! Ah, hehe… but you're important to me too, of course!"

Miku just rested her face in her palms.

"Ah… of course." Chris thought, dejected. "I'm just another one of their friends. Of course they wouldn't really want to get that close to me." She leaned forwards to hide her head, and closed her eyes.

Pap.

"Ah!" She shot up in response to the pat on her head, and ended up staring Miku in the face, who smiled softly and continued to pat Chris's head.

"Don't take it like that, Chris. Me and Hibiki, we both love you a lot. In fact…" Miku turned to Hibiki, and tilted her head.

"What, you got some kinda gift for me? Probably just some dork shit." Chris scoffed and leaned back, hiding her hurt behind her usual blunt attitude. In front of her, Hibiki and Miku seemed to be having some sort of… silent communication, with Hibiki slowly turning redder over the course of their silent head bobs and arm wiggles. Eventually, Hibiki gave in, and sighed, seeming to resign herself to… something.

"What? Stop bein' so secretive already and just get out with it." Chris said, a tinge of anger reaching her voice. Miku nodded, and stood up, causing their cart to wobble slightly. She made her way over to Chris, and sat down next to her.

"Chris… I'm sorry for making you feel unwanted. Plus, you know how Hibiki is. Easy to confuse her words. She was actually just trying to deflect that she's got a huge crush on you, and was looking for an opportunity like this to be with you." Miku smirked at that last part, seemingly taking some pleasure in embarrassing her girlfriend.

For Chris, however, her heart skipped a beat. "What, she's got a - no, no way. That ain't right." The disbelief in her voice grew into anger. "Stop fuckin' with me! This is some kinda prank, right?! Get offa me with that smug look!" She pushed Miku away, and retreated into the corner of the cart, hurt. A million thoughts rushed through her head at once, overwhelming her. “Love? Nobody would love me! Why would they?”

She glared at Miku. “Who put you up to this? They’re gonna learn the hard way not to mess with me.”

“Chris… we’re not joking.” Hibiki interjected, looking hurt from Chris’s outburst. “I’ve had a crush on you for a while… it’s true.“ She blushed, and looked away.

“Why would you, like me? You’re the kindest and most attractive girl I know, why would you… want me? Especially when you’ve already got Miku, who’s just amazing in her own right!?” Chris shouted in disbelief. However, when she saw the hurt look on Hibiki’s face, she sighed.

“Well, fine, but… I don’t think I can really… take this in right now.” She admitted, her brain running a thousand directions at once. Hibiki… liked her? She was implying that Miku did too? How does that even work!

Miku smiled, giving Hibiki headpats. “It’s ok, Chris. Take all the time you need. Just… know that we love you, and we want you to be part of our life… more than you already are.”

Chris sighed, taking in the evening air to cool herself down. It seemed like they weren’t joking… so she leaned forwards. 

“Alright then, if you’re telling the truth, um…” Chris blushed a bit, but kept her gaze on the two sitting opposite from her. “Can, uh, would you mind if I, um… Sat on your side of the car? With you two?”

Hibiki grinned, and reached her arms out to pull her over. “Of course, Chris! C’mon, get in here!” She pulled Chris into a hug, and Miku took the other side, cuddling the now bright red Chris.

As they embraced her, she thought to herself… “Maybe this isn’t so bad.”

\-----

One car above them, Kirika and Shirabe glanced at each other, mouths agape.  
Shirabe was the first to speak. “It sounds like we didn’t end up needing to do anything.”

Kirika, however, stood up, and pointed her thumb at her chest. “It was my amusement park plan that got them to come together like this, dess! Another happy relationship, thanks to Kirika, master matchmaker of death!”

Shirabe smirked. “Another?”

“The first one was me and you.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that was all on me… you were pretty oblivious.”

“Well, whatever. Look at them! Aren’t they cute, dess?” Kirika leaned over the edge of the car, sending it tilting but not caring in the slightest, looking at the three girls. 

“They are but Kirika you’re going to fall out of the car.”

“Ahh, I’ll be fine, dess! I’m no stranger to acrobatics, I do a backflip every single day of my life.”

“Mmmmm…” Shirabe simply grimaced, trying to pull the pouting Kirika back to her seat.

“Either way, once we get off, we gotta tease them a bit!”

“We should let them sort their relationships out first a bit. Chris is probably not used to this yet…”

“Ah, that’s true, dess. No fun though.” She sighed, and lay back in her seat, watching the sunset.

“Nothing saying we can’t have our own fun, though. Get over here, Shirabe!” Kirika pulled Shirabe over to her side of the car, and kissed her. Shirabe just squeaked, surprised.

\-----

After the ride was over, Miku and Hibiki got out of their car, followed by a still-blushing Chris. Kirika and Shirabe were waiting for them, now joined by the rest of the team. Elfnein was riding on Tsubasa’s shoulders. 

“Welcome back, you three. Did you enjoy the views?” Tsubasa asked. 

Hibiki spoke up. “We sure did! The sunset at this time of year is just so pretty!” Miku nodded.  
Chris looked at the two, and shrugged. “It was surprisingly pretty nice. I wasn’t really focusing on it though.”

“Oh, why not?” Elfnein asked from her perch.

“Uh… It was pretty high up. I was nervous.” Chris lied.

“But you ride those missiles into the sky all the time!”

Chris leaned forwards grumpily. “Those things aren’t made out of twenty year old rusting bolts. Never trust a ferris wheel.”

Kirika and Shirabe smirked, and glanced at Miku, who frowned at them, but said nothing.

“Well, I believe it’s about time we head to the fair, isn’t it?” said Tsubasa. “We should play the games we can before the sun goes down.”

Everyone agreed, and they headed down to the fair. 

\-----

“Wow, this place is amazing! It’s like a super lights festival party!” Kirika shouted, twirling down the fairway. Every new booth caught her attention, and she kept pulling Shirabe around to show her what cool new things she’d just seen. Tsubasa smiled, handily winning prize after prize for Elfnein, who was gleefully carrying bags full of snacks she’d got from the stands.

Chris, Miku, and Hibiki were trying their luck at the games. They’d just come up to a strength test, and Chris was staring at the prizes. 

“Isn’t that little bunny plushy adorable, guys? I have to try for it…” She grinned, walking up to the strength machine. She put her ticket in, picked up the hammer, and smacked the bell!

Miku and Hibiki groaned as Chris’s hit barely made it halfway up.   
WEAKSAUCE, the machine read. Chris stomped on the ground, fuming. “This thing’s gotta be rigged!”

Miku pet her head reassuringly. “Hey, just do a few of Genjurou’s special training exercises, and you’ll destroy that thing.”

“Never in a million years, but thanks.”

Hibiki, meanwhile, was rolling up her sleeves and stepping up to the machine. She grabbed the hammer, put her ticket in, and wound up.

“There’s no point, Hibiki. The machine’s rigged to hell.”

Hibiki, however, just grinned.

WHAM. Her impact slammed into the machine so thoroughly that she actually cracked the bell, sending the indicator all the way to the top in a moment. The attendant watching over the games stepped back, shocked, and Hibiki happily picked up her prize, handing it to Chris.

“For you, Chris!” She grinned.

Chris took it, and sighed. “Well, I guess your training does pay off… um, thank you, though.” She smiled slightly, and put the plush in her bag.

“Now you’ve got something to remember the day by, Chris! A treasured memory is remembered better if you’ve got something to remind you of it!”

Chris just blushed, and fluffed Hibiki’s head. “You’re such a dork.”

“Ehehehe. Well, maybe I am.”

The three of them smiled, and headed back to meet up with the main group.

\-----

On the ride back, everyone shared their prizes. Tsubasa had something for everyone, and kept a balloon sword for herself. Elfnein was tearing through the snacks she’d gathered, and made sure to share some of the stranger ones with Kirika, who ate them with glee. Shirabe smiled, glad that they’d had such a happy time together… even if they didn’t end up needing to use their ultra romance plan. 

Hibiki, Chris, and Miku were close to each other on the ride back, and more cuddly than usual. Chris pretended to be grumpy, but really… she was excited to see where this new development in her life would go next. After all, Hibiki and Miku having a lot of love in their hearts wasn’t exactly unexpected. So, she figured she might as well be there to help carry some of it… and it didn’t feel too bad to have them on either side of her, either. She smiled, for once happy for the attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all for reading! I've been in more of a fic writing mood today, and maybe I'll get some more written out soon... I've got some ideas. Also, I made a Symphogear RP discord, if anyone's interested. We don't have many members yet, but I hope you'll join! https://discord.gg/FtNQGSMH3d


End file.
